digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:HolySeadramon
¡Aquí estoy para ayudar! Me gustaría deciros a todos que si alguien tiene algún problema o alguna, o sabe de alguna página que necesite una revisión de ortografía, traducción, expresión o algo similar, puede pedirme ayuda si quiere. ¡Estoy dispuesto a ayudar a mejorar esta excelente página! Yo voy por ahí mirándo páginas y demás que arreglar, pero son tantas que está complicado arreglarlo todo yo solo... Así que yo ayudo en lo que puedo. ¡Con ayuda de todos, podemos mejorar esto aún más! ¡Porque siempre se puede hacer todo mejor, y hay que esforzarse siempre al máximo! re: Tecnicament3 tu roblema es que no sabes que para iniciar cesion tenes que poner al lado de crear tu cuenta u link que dice entrar,asi que eso quiza te ayude DemonTardrraise 19:09 30 ago 2010 (UTC) re: ¿Te refieres a darle a recordar mi cuenta entre sesiones? Porque he entrado en crear cuenta nueva para ver lo del link y no he encontrado nada aparte de eso... Creo que ahora mismo estoy un poco perdido... Aunque con el tiempo supongo que me acostumbraré. HolySeadramon 22:46 31 ago 2010 (UTC) tranquilo,eso se puede reparar.No te preocupes,enseguida lo arreglo DemonTardrraise 20:28 1 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy LordLucemon 16:33 8 sep 2010 (UTC) y queria informarte del campeonato d digimon d nuestro amigo joacoz solo entra a su blog y selecciona lo q dice campeonato mundial digimon si qieres saber mas preguntale a joacoz Hay una nueva batalla!! en mi blog del campeonato digimon,de paso tambien te aviso,que pongas usuario joacoz en el buscador despues de que votes o directamente arriba de el vampeonato aparece un cartelito en azul que dice blog,clickea ahi y pone el ultimo blog.Esdpero te guste.DemonTardrraise 21:15 9 sep 2010 (UTC) http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Joacoz/Aventura_para_usuarios_de_Digimon_Wiki!!!! por favor pone copiar y pegar y entra a esta pagina..DemonTardrraise 21:29 9 sep 2010 (UTC) l que sucedio fue que se redirecciono mal asi que ahora te pido que escribas este link y lo pongas en donde escribes las paginas. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Joacoz/Aventura_para_usuarios_de_Digimon_Wiki!!!!.No intentes entrar en el de nuevo o volveria a suceder lo mismo DemonTardrraise 21:35 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Entendiste mal,lo que el juego dice es que te damos el pokemon en nivel de entrenamiento,despues de conseguirlo,si logras otras 50 ediciones este evoluciona y asi en como aparecen los niveles.Asi que.. te doy tu Tokomon??DemonTardrraise 21:37 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok lo voy a colocar en tu usuario.DemonTardrraise 21:40 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Ademas me caes bien XD Gracias por tu aliento y por cierto te queria preguntar si te pudeo agregar a wikiamigos en mi usuario.DemonTardrraise 21:52 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro!! Bueno te comento que tambien tengo un proyecto paaresto de los digimons de usuarios y te aviso que tu tokomon avanzo a nivel 12 DemonTardrraise 21:57 9 sep 2010 (UTC) El problema amigo es que no me da el tiempo para actualizar a todos los digimons,asi que ahora voy a darte tu primer dispusitivo de t.k,para adventure,para la armodigievolucion vas a necesitar el digivice de adventure 02 y el digi-eggg de la esperanza,el primer digivice es gratuito.DemonTardrraise 14:44 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno ahi tienes aora XD tenes un Patamonn!!! de nnivel 89 y podes elegir otro digimon para vos.DemonTardrraise 14:52 10 sep 2010 (UTC) necesitas cualquier dispositivo de adventure o1 pero le tendria que quitar experiencia tu patamon,igual es poco,solo 2 puntos de experiencia.DemonTardrraise 15:05 10 sep 2010 (UTC) un dispositivo por digimon,pero solo para ese digimon,si quieres a otro digimon pero es el mismo,no podes usar el dispositivo digital del anterior.Ahora vas a necesitar un dispositivo para tanemon,elige uno cualquiera de adventure y te lo dare.Claro que a uno de tus digimos se le iran do puntos de experiencia.DemonTardrraise 15:13 10 sep 2010 (UTC) hable con joacoz q eso el mismo se encarga d subirle los niveles a nuestros digimons y una pregunta como evoluciono a un patamon? LordLucemon 15:32 10 sep 2010 (UTC) holaq holyseadramon tiempo si saber d ti como estas si puedes entra y mira mis digimons t sorprenderas LordLucemon 05:07 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Te explico bien,cuando angemon llego a las 1000 podias elegir a otro digimon,betamon llego alas 50 y podes elegir 2 digimon.Decime cuales y te los doy.DemonTardrraise 16:19 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Se que azulongmon la evolucion anterior es thunderbirmon,pero de ahi mas no se...Asi que tendria que ser otro...DemonTardrraise 16:24 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Por decirlo asi si suzie como es su dueña en tamers,no se fusiona en la matrix evolucion con lopmon antes de las 10 ediciones de llegada a la hora de matrix evolucioar,entonces se convertira el digimon en un digimon oscuro.DemonTardrraise 16:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Equivocatio Sr.,Angemon en vez de eraphimon podria llegar a ser un ShadowSeraphimon si no lo pedis que evolcuione antes de Que las diez ediciones se pasen,si no piuuuuuummmm asia abajo Xd.DemonTardrraise 16:38 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Si exactamente lo mismo.Solo que en vez de ophanimon seria un Lilithmon.DemonTardrraise 16:42 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno ahora te pido antes de todo,que dejes de editar por unos momentos pero no salgas de la wiki.Segui actualizandola y cuando te aparezca "tienes nuevos mensajes" entonces ahi mira el mensaje y podras volver a editar,porque estoy muy desorgnizado y necesito un poco mas de tiempo.DemonTardrraise 16:47 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo ya esta y me parece mejor la idea que tuviste.Bueno ya tenes a tus digimon.DemonTardrraise 16:52 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Los dos ya vamos a tener un MagnaAngemon,o me parece que ya lo tengo...no se = no importa.No te avia avisado qeu si comprabas elDigiegg cuando patamon estaba ibas a tener a paatmon que seguiria evolucionando y a un Pegasusmon aparte..DemonTardrraise 16:57 11 sep 2010 (UTC) vaya vas tener los 3 angeles digimons y un darkmaster eso si es bueno en cambio yo tengo un semiangel un virus y un royal kight mira hable con Joacoz y dijo q cuando tengamos digimon en un nivel alto los pondremos en combate pero d forma a votacion q te parece? LordLucemon 17:02 11 sep 2010 (UTC) la votacion eso lo aremos hasta q tengamon digimons d nivel ultra para adelante y segun joacoz los digimons llegan hasta 400 y no creo q tengas digimons oscuros ya q eres una buena persona LordLucemon 17:13 11 sep 2010 (UTC) si tu cres q soy una buena persona me encataria ser tu wiki amigo y ya creo q joacoz ya tiene a omnimon no cres? LordLucemon 17:23 11 sep 2010 (UTC) tienes razon pero tu tiens los 3 angeles sagrados y yo tengo a el lider d los 7 demonios juntos le ganariamos asi como asi LordLucemon 17:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC) si tienes razon buajajajaja LordLucemon 17:44 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno,te aviso,tu digivice te los voy a dar 1 para kokomon y otro para nyaromon.Despues el emblema para angemon.Demon Tardrraise 17:30 12 sep 2010 (UTC) hola holyseadramon como estas mira mis digimons han crecido ya espero a tu metalseadramon y a tus angeles digimons x sierto mira la portada de digimon wikia y fijate en comunidades y proyecto ahora es mas facil llegar al campeonato de digimon y elegir a nuestros digimons LordLucemon 17:32 12 sep 2010 (UTC) x supuesto mi amiga en el crimen buajajajaja LordLucemon 17:34 12 sep 2010 (UTC) y ademas mientras tu editas edicions y hablas conmigo aumenta mas tus ediciones LordLucemon 17:37 12 sep 2010 (UTC) mira joacoz va poner unas sorpresas en la aventura de los usuarios q son 2: LordLucemon 17:48 12 sep 2010 (UTC) 1º q supuestamente no se nesecitara mas los emblemas y los digiegg "segun" 2º q hay q elegir un personaje de la serie un niño elegido para cada digimon perdoname x equivocarme y si quieres averiguarlo preguntale a joacoz sobre estas sorpresas LordLucemon 17:54 12 sep 2010 (UTC) esta bien y recuerda cada mensaje t deja una edicion mas LordLucemon 18:00 12 sep 2010 (UTC) si ,no has notado q cuando dejas un mensaje el numero q aparece en la derecha superior aunmenta LordLucemon 18:07 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno Hoy no estoy tan ocupado,asi que te cuento.Bueno el mecanismo es asi.Si usas el emblema ya despues lo podes sacar.Es decir angemon evoluciona a MagnaAngemon y despues podes"tirar"el emblema.Con respecto a los personajes,es asi.Primero elegis un Digimon Predilecto,es decir principal para vos.El que mas quieras.Bueno elegis un personaje,en tu caso estoy seguro de que vas a elegir a T.K,entonces,lo elegis.Bueno despues de eso si tenes muchos digimon,mas de 10 elegis a 1 solo personaje de cada temporada para que tengas a los digimons de esa temporada con ese personaje.Es decir si tenes 25 (suposicion) y 5 son cada 1 de cada temporada entonces elegis 1 personaje de cada temporada para que los cuide,pero eso si,tu digimon predilecto puede estar con cualquier personaje que quieras.Demon Tardrraise 18:08 12 sep 2010 (UTC) OPi contame..Demon Tardrraise 18:17 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,asi estaria mejopr,ya se me habia ocurrido eso,y iba aser una de mis otras sorpresas,pero no importa,lo del arbitro no se me ocurrio pero estaria "bien",es decir conforme a las reglas.pero tambien las imagenes de los ataques pueden estar en la batalla o mejor como en tu caso,los gifs y como en el mio tambien.Demon Tardrraise 18:24 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro,estaria mejor pero primero espero a que mas usuarios tengan digimon y despues del primer campeonato,voy a hacer el segundo en grupos,asi quedaria mejor no??Demon Tardrraise 18:35 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ahora mira mis digimons LordLucemon 20:17 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ya casi tienes a seraphimon y buenas imagenes d mi digimon y pusistes la imagen de mi cruz suprema solo falta poco de q juntos venceremos al ejercito d joacoz LordLucemon 18:59 13 sep 2010 (UTC) y no solo eso tendre 2 de los 7 reyes demonios uno delas parejas digimons kingchessmon y queenchessmon 2 seres de ejercito jumbogamemon y armagedomon y un digimon sagrado q es el pajarito y uno de los caballeros de la realeza LordLucemon 20:14 13 sep 2010 (UTC) pero hay te despides d cherubimon y ademas no se conoce la linea evolutiva de esos 2 LordLucemon 20:31 13 sep 2010 (UTC) podemos aprobechar con las ediciones y fortalezer mas nuestros digimons LordLucemon 20:38 13 sep 2010 (UTC) bueno pero asu tiempo LordLucemon 20:43 13 sep 2010 (UTC) cierto y con azulongmon tambien ten a zhuqiaomon, ebonwumon y a baihumon para asi formar a fanglogmon LordLucemon 20:51 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira de nuevo mi blog para los usuarios con Digimons,le hice unas mejoras,asi tambien te actualizas de las cosas.Demon Tardrraise 23:26 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! Perdobn por no venir aYER PERO tUVE PROBLEMAS en mi casa,asi que no pude usar la compu.Te comunico que quiza me tenga que ir de la wiki xq me van a sacar la compu de mi casa aunque no es muy probable...bueno cualquier cosa hablame.Pase a tu turuiemon XD te saludo .Demon Tardrraise 15:58 15 sep 2010 (UTC) 1,es temporal,2,es porquea computadora que tenemos es restada xq la de mi mama esta en reparo y 3 no seria una pena...Pero weno = todavia no me voy.Queria agregarte xq mecaes muuy bien a Mejores Amigos de la Wioki si me dejas,queres??Demon Tardrraise 16:08 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias,vos me caes = de bien,tambien te propongo otra cosa si me dejas,como vi tu pagina de usuario medio desordenada queria saber si querias que la "ordenara" para que quede mas uniforme.Demon Tardrraise 16:15 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Te diria que eso seria lo ams preferente XD son muuuchos .Bueno ahora voy a modificar tu usuario y de ahora en ams voy a tener mucho tiempo asi que en cualquier momento puedo subir el nivel de tus digimon.Demon Tardrraise 16:22 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Como,osea en mi discusion??Demon Tardrraise 16:41 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Decime dos colores favoritos y no preguntes para que xq es una sorpresa.Demon Tardrraise 16:43 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno paar ponerlas asi es facil porque creas una galeria,viste en donde la edicion arriba te aparece un cuadrito con varios cuadros? bueno es ahi,pero solo se pueden poner imagenes nuevas.Eso es lo malo.Para poner videos se pone el cuadro de al lado con la cintita negra.XD y amarilloy verde me va a costar pero lo voy a hacer =.Por mis amigos,como dice en mi usuario x si no viste fijate en el.Demon Tardrraise 16:53 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Lamentablemente no,es decir como si fueraa....no se un grabador autiomatico para poner temas?bueno si es eso lo que piensa nos e puede poner,aunque si puedo podria modificar el progama dse inicio de un usuario,lo que e lleva muuy lejos para poder poner un programa de instalacion de grabaciones de temas.Pero eso llevaria quiza dias.Y en tanto a lo de los colores no te hagas problema que casi lo termino.Demon Tardrraise 17:00 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Buenio to en mi fondo de escritorio tengo algo parecido pero = gracias.Mi mail tiene un virus y la computadora no me deja instalar el messenger,asi que estoy jodido.Y tu "proyecto" me parece bueno,algo raro pero bueno.Demon Tardrraise 17:17 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Ahi esta en tu usuario el cuadro con olos colores que queriaas,pero no se si te gusto.....Demon Tardrraise 17:26 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Hiciste mal tu cuadro!!!!Deja que lo haga yo... se te hace complicado XD es broma...Demon Tardrraise 17:48 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola holyseadramon mira no se pero tu y joacoZ me an ignorado acaso tu quieres seguir siendo amigo dime por cierto ya tienes a seraphimon y a metalseadramon felicidades LordLucemon 14:24 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Estoy tranatando de subir un dibujo de Halsemon y me sorprende que no hallas visto mi blog de dibujos hasta ahora..Demon Tardrraise 20:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) .... . . . . . . .. . . . . Weno,esto es lo que pasa,estuve buscando imagenes de digimon todo el tiempo y lo malo es que a muchas no la sencontre bien y ademas la informacon que quiero reunir es complicada de encontrar.Asi que quiza edite como loco y mas rapuido para seguir teniendo tiempo.A y como me di cuenta sos de España,felicidades campeones del mundo,lastima la goleada que se comieron de mi pais el martes de hace 2 semanas,aca era martes,alla no se....XD Demon Tardrraise 21:10 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien aca creo que son las 6 y 20,pero supongo alla segun la teoria del avanze de orarios por cada 15 grados de latitud alla serian como las 10 ny 20 de la noche si no me equivoco no??Demon Tardrraise 21:19 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Y tecnicamente esa red-tecnologica al llega casi en exactitud en conexion.Pero bueno,es asi.Yo en unas 8 horas me acuesto osea vos te despertas a la mañana a las 6 para ir a la escuela o a las 7 o alas 8 o las 9???? y asi susescivamente si le erro.XDDemon Tardrraise 21:33 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Aja! yo muy pocas veces me quedo hastamuy tarde,a menos que me deje mi mama,o que sea viernes,como mañana,que me voy a quedar todo el dia si puedo,si no,mala suerte....Demon Tardrraise 21:39 16 sep 2010 (UTC) No es eso,me molesta que siempre me vengan y todos los otros administradores o usuarios,(no te incluye a vos ni quiza a otro) siempre o se quejen de algo o como la mayoria me insulte,creo que por eso antes queria dejar la wiki.Eso ya paso pero em di cuenta que no me tengo que rendir,que le tengo que demostrar a los demas que puedo a pesar de mi corta edad.Que digan lo que quieran,yo les demuestro lo contrario.Pero lo amlo de esto es que el era y sigue siendo administrador,noe s que no eçme guste tener compañeros administradores,me gusta mucho pero el no edita mucho desde que por supuesto estudia,y yo valoro eso,pero = al ser administrador no lo quiero desprestigiar ni nada y menos ofenderlo,asi que bueno,lo que me queda es solo seguir.Demon Tardrraise 21:56 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Sabia que lo ibas a preguntar,lo suponia,tengo 13 años Demon Tardrraise 22:05 16 sep 2010 (UTC)